Un dernier pardon
by Diabella
Summary: ATTENTION ! SPOILER TOME 7. la vie apres le tome 7... Je n'en mets pas plus... On ne sait jamais...


**Voilà, ca faisait longtemps, mais la depression est revenue en force et me voici donc revenue avec une histoire toujours dans le meme registe... **

**Autrement, comme d'habitude, tout est à JKR, les persos, les lieux, tout ca tout ca... **

**Je fais quelques commentaires sur le _tome 7_ donc prenez garde, si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu ou pas encore terminé... **

**merci pour tout... et bonne lecture.**

Un dernier pardon

Ce qu'elle était belle dans sa robe en satin doré. Ses cheveux savamment défaits qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Il aurait voulu l'approcher mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça auparavant. Elle illuminait toute la grande salle. Comme si le bal de noël avait été fait pour elle, pour cet ange en or, son amie, son Hermione.

Harry vit Ron s'avancer vers elle et l'inviter à danser, ce qui lui valut un petit pincement au cœur. Lui-même n'avait pas osé et cette fois ci, on pouvait dire que son ami avait eu plus de courage que lui. La jeune fille lui lança un regard étincelant auquel il ne sut répondre. Il alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, un verre à la main et se contenta de les regarder simplement. Lorsque ses amis eurent terminé de tournoyer sur la piste de danse, ils se dirigèrent vers lui.

- Alors, tu ne t'es pas trouvé de belle cavalière encore ? le taquina Hermione en lançant des regards obliques à une troupe de filles qui se pâmaient un peu plus loin.

- La plus belle de toutes, c'est toi en tout cas, se risqua-t-il.

Hermione rougit et Ron se crispa. Harry, lui, ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait. Il se leva et invita, d'un geste de la main, son amie à danser. Hermione lança un petit sourire d'excuse à Ron et se laissa entraîner par Harry.

C'était l'heure des slows et les deux amis s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre mais gardaient malgré tout des distances respectables.

- Tu sais Harry, tu ne sembles vraiment étrange ces temps ci. Depuis la mort de Ginny, tu n'es plus vraiment le même. Et je crois que le fait de passer notre septième année avec un an de retard n'arrange pas vraiment les choses. Est-ce que tu es sur que tout va bien ? lui demanda Hermione, l'inquiétude gravée sur son visage.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment je me sens. Ça fait déjà sept mois que Ginny n'est plus là, que Rémus, Tonks et tous les autres sont parti mais je n'arrive plus…

Hermione haussa un sourcil en s'écartant un peu pour fixer ses yeux chocolat dans les siens.

- Tu n'arrives plus à quoi ? le questionna-t-elle.

- A ressentir de la douleur ou de la peine…J'ai l'impression d'être complètement anesthésié, que plus rien ne me touche. L'amour, l'amitié… tout me semble flou et inutile. C'est comme si toutes ses années, je m'étais attaché aux gens pour rien. Ils sont morts maintenant. Et c'est en partie de ma faute. J'ai apporté la souffrance, la douleur et je n'ai même pas le droit de la ressentir moi-même.

- Tu sais, Harry, peut être que tu essayes simplement de t'en protéger au mieux. Tu as essayé de l'éviter si longtemps, aujourd'hui que tu l'as perdue, tu te rends compte qu'elle est essentielle à ton équilibre. Sans elle, tes choix n'ont quasiment plus lieu d'être. Je ne sais pas comment t'aider.

- Je te regarde depuis que tu es entrée dans la grande salle et tu es la seule qui m'ait fait ressentir quelque chose depuis des mois. Alors je me demandai… peut être que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

- Peut être ? ria-t-elle.

- Je sais que je t'aime Hermione, tout comme je sais que j'aimais Sirius et que j'aime Ron. Mais ce qui m'échappe, c'est que je me contente de le savoir. Je ne le ressens pas…

- Harry… murmura-t-elle en se collant un peu à lui. Tu as affronté des douleurs que personne ici n'est capable de décrire. Tu as vécu des moments atroces. C'est normal qu'aujourd'hui, tout se semble si fade. Que tu aies l'impression que les choses n'ont plus de goût. Je suppose aussi que tu ne trouves d'intérêt nulle part…

Il acquiesça.

- Il faut que tu attendes, c'est encore le meilleur moyen, conseilla la jeune femme.

- Mais je n'arriverai jamais à affronter ça tout seul !

- Personne ne te dit que tu seras seul ! répliqua-t-elle en haussant un peu la voix.

- Non, je sais, mais je crois que c'est maintenant que j'ai le plus besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse prendre les décisions à ma place. J'ai besoin d'être un véritable enfant, au moins pendant quelques temps. Je me sens lourd de responsabilités. J'ai envi d'alléger un peu mes épaules.

- Je comprends, mais tu sais que Ron et moi, nous sommes là pour toi ! tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas vraiment là. Vous avez votre vie, vos problèmes, ce que je comprends parfaitement, mais même si vous comprenez ce que je ressens, je ne peux pas vous charger d'un fardeau pareil. Il me faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi… Dumbledore et Sirius s'en sont chargés du mieux, indirectement, pendant un moment, mais quand on y pense… J'ai le plus souvent été seul avec mes démons. Et ma fatigue tend à avoir raison de moi. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- On est là Harry.

Hermione en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Son ami allait tellement mal ! Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Et à son avis, rien ne pouvait apaiser sa douleur. Peut être qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps, mais aurait-il le courage d'attendre ? C'était une question très importante. Elle aussi, elle l'aimait, mais comment lui prouver, comment faire en sorte qu'il le ressente. Leur présence à elle et à Ron ne semblait plus suffisante.

Harry voulait être seul, libéré. Ne plus avoir à prendre une quelconque décision. Tout était tellement vide maintenant. Tout lui semblait terne. On pouvait le dire, il voyait la vie en noir et il avait besoin d'un souffle d'oxygène qui ne voulait pas être trouvé. Ses amis étaient là mais c'était plus un problème qu'autre chose. Parce qu'il se sentait coupable de ne plus les aimer comme avant. Aujourd'hui, ce qui l'attristait, c'était de se dire que s'ils mourraient, il n'aurait aucun chagrin. Cette douleur, cette souffrance, c'étaient elles qui l'avaient fait tenir jusque là. Et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus… Il semblait perdu, noyé dans le brouillard.

Il se détacha d'Hermione, l'embrassa sur le front dans le but d'apaiser ses angoisses et se dirigea vers le hall, bien décidé à quitter la grande salle. Avant de passer la grande porte, il se retourna vers Ron qui le regardait inquiet lui aussi. Harry lui offrit un large sourire puis reprit sa route.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Où est-ce qu'il va ? demanda Ron, incrédule. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien, je crois qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul ! expliqua simplement Hermione. Les temps sont durs, pour lui aussi !

Elle prit la main de Ron et ils sortirent dans le parc pour marcher un peu et pour pouvoir discuter au calme.

Au même moment, Harry montait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, vetu de sa cape d'invisibilité. Ses amis ne devaient pas avoir à affronter tout ça. C'était trop leur demander. Et personne ne serait plus jamais là pour lui. Il n'y aurait plus personne pour prendre soin de lui, le rassurer, l'aimer comme il en avait besoin. C'était trop tard et il le savait. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule issue.

Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! déclara Ron en se plantant face à la jeune femme, la forçant à s'arrêter.

- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle un peu surprise.

- Je voulais te le dire il y a longtemps déjà mais je pense que ce n'était pas encore le moment. C'est une belle soirée et je ne sais pas si j'aurai de meilleures occasions pour te dire ce que je ressens alors voilà… Hermione, je t'aime.

Ses oreilles avaient pris une couleur rouge brique. Hermione posa ses petites mains sur les joues de Ron et approcha tendrement son visage du sien.

Harry était arrivé. Il regarda par-dessus la balustrade et vit Hermione déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Il enjamba la balustrade et sourit ; « au moins, ces deux là seraient là l'un pour l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive ». Il réajusta correctement sa cape d'invisibilité et attendit que ces amis quittent le parc. Une dernière pensée le submergea au moment où il sauta et il put ressentir un flot d'amour pour la dernière fois. « Je vous aime, merci d'avoir veillé sur moi ».

**Merci bien ! Ce n'était pas tres long, je sais, mais j'ai écrit ca en un petit quart d'heure alors ne m'en veuillez pas et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews... **


End file.
